Mi Destino Eres Tu
by Sawako Kagamine Grandchester
Summary: Len un príncipe, Rin hija de una familia rica, un matrimonio arreglado y sin amor ¿podrán aprender a amarse mutuamente? ¿Que pasará cuando el medio hermano de Len también se enamore de Rin? ¿Conseguirá quitarle el trono y a su esposa? Re-sub, Cap 3 Arriba!
1. Capitulo 1: El compromiso

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, la historia es sin fines de lucro**

 **Capítulo 1: ¿El compromiso del príncipe heredero?**

Estaba haciendo mi tarea en la mesa de centro de la sala mientras escuchaba la televisión. Estaban dando noticias varias sobre la farándula y otras cosas a las que realmente no presté atención. Necesitaba terminar este trabajo, la evaluación semestral se acercaba y necesitaba sacar buenas notas. Éste era mi último semestre y ya había logrado entrar a la universidad. Quería estudiar música, pero últimamente me estaba arrepintiendo. Mis padres nunca se opusieron a ello, pero creo que su empresa tiene varios problemas, prefieren no decirme. Ellos insisten que todo está bien, aunque yo sabia que no era del todo cierto.

Salí de mis pensamientos y me dispuse a hacer la última hoja de mi tarea. Después de unos 15 minutos la termine, guarde mis cosas y me senté a ver la televisión a la cual no había prestado atención antes, estaban dando una noticia sobre la familia imperial:

"Estamos a dos meses de que termine el ciclo escolar actual y con este fin, para ser más específicos en la primera semana de vacaciones, será el cumpleaños número 19 del príncipe heredero, quien ya ingresara a la universidad. Se espera que pronto sea anunciado su compromiso, dado los recientes acontecimientos sobre la salud del emperador, el cual se desmayó en la última conferencia de prensa, no hemos recibido noticias sobre esto, pero esperamos que la monarquía esté preparada para cualquier situación que se pueda presentar, ojala pronto tengamos noticias …"

Suspire, creí que sería algo más interesante, así que simplemente apague la televisión y me dispuse a dormir, mis padres aún no habían regresado del trabajo, encogí mis hombros. Supongo que deben estar ocupados.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté como normalmente lo haría y me fui a la escuela sin hacer mucho ruido, supuse que mis padres seguirán dormidos. Salí y tome mi bicicleta. Estudio en la academia real, que obviamente y como su nombre supone es una preparatoria privada de alto nivel y el príncipe heredero asiste a esta escuela, si así de buenos recursos tenían mis padres.

Estaba a nada de llegar cuando justo a mi lado paso la comitiva del príncipe heredero y por evitar que me mojara con el charco que había enfrente casi me atropellan, así que por inercia caí de mi bicicleta. Me sentí humillada, se fueron sin siquiera una disculpa. Continúe mi camino indignada y con una inminente raspada en mi rodilla, deje mi bicicleta estacionada y me dirigi a mi edificio.

Estaba un poco tarde así que salude de rápido a todos los que me encontraba en los pasillos y apenas alcancé a llegar a mi salón antes de que el profesor llegara por lo cual no me fue posible saludar a mis amigas. Las clases sucedieron con normalidad y a la hora en la que teníamos receso me reuní con mis amigas en la cafetería como siempre, cuando llegue con mi charola ellas ya hablaban animadamente de un tema que en lo personal no me importaba demasiado

-¿Qué opinan sobre lo del emperador? – dijo una joven delgada, de cabello verde corto y ojos color manzana, su nombre es Gumi

-¿Sobre qué se desmayó?- pregunto Luka, cabello rosa, ojos miel

-Oí especulaciones con respecto al matrimonio del príncipe- dijo Neru, una joven con una coleta rubia muy larga y ojos azules

-¿Matrimonio? Pero si solo tiene 18 años- hable finalmente comiendo mi almuerzo

-Si pero piénsalo, necesitan que el gobierno sea estable y la edad legal para que el príncipe tome el trono es a los 20 solo le falta un año, pero no puede tomar el trono sin esposa, ya que le da estabilidad-

-y en caso de que el rey muera, ellos asumirían el trono, el puesto reina no puede permanecer vacío- interrumpió Gumi a Neru

-sin mencionar que necesitan alguien que dé a luz a un nuevo heredero- dijo Luka

-pero solo tenemos 18 ¿no es demasiado pronto?- contesté

-si fueran gente común sí, pero vamos ¿acaso la familia real es normal? Ellos crecen considerablemente más rápido, además es un matrimonio arreglado de seguro- me respondió Luka

-bueno los matrimonios arreglados no son tan poco comunes, muchas de nosotras quizá por convenios de nuestros padres terminaríamos con un matrimonio así- concluyó Gumi

-todos aquí somos algo, estamos en la academia real por dios, quizá alguna de nosotras termine siendo la princesa heredera- dijo Neru con un brillo en los ojos

-claro eso cuando eres la hija del primer ministro ¿Verdad Luka?- la nombrada tosió

-¿Qué me dices de ti? No cualquiera es la única hija de industrias fuji- me miro

-¡Oh vamos! Solo son unos empresarios cualquieras- conteste sin darle relevancia al tema

-Si claro, son tan sin importancia que tu estas aquí, en la academia real- Gumi me veía mientras se le formaba en los labios una sonrisa sarcástica y se cruzaba de brazos

-pues yo pienso que todas somos elegibles, hasta tu Rin- Luka se cruzó de brazos igualmente

-alto, alto, alto, están dementes todas ustedes, además no estoy interesada- seguí comiendo

-¿Por qué no? Además tu apellido es Fujiwara*- mire a Luka desafiante

-¿Otra vez ese cuento? Ya te dije no soy de ese clan- dije evadiendo el tema, cambie dramáticamente el tema y lo que restó del almuerzo continuo con normalidad.

* * *

 **Palacio Real de Tokio**

El emperador y su esposa, la emperatriz discutían con el consejo las posibles candidatas a princesas herederas

-Creo que la señorita Luka Megurine, la hija del primer ministro, sería la más apropiada para el puesto su majestad- dijo un embajador

-yo también opino eso, su majestad ¿Qué opina?- le pregunto la reina al rey

-quiero creer que sería la mejor, pero no olvidemos señores que mi difunto padre estipulo regresar a la tradición de que las princesas herederas salieran de la familia de los Fujiwara*- sentencio su majestad el rey sora

-pero su majestad, la casa imperial perdió contacto con la familia Fujiwara hace prácticamente 150 años- dijo la reina

-considero que no será muy difícil investigar su árbol genealógico, ¿no es así primer ministro? –

-en absoluto su majestad, investigare inmediatamente y para dentro de 3 días tendrá mi respuesta su majestad- concluyo el ministro Megurine

-entonces esta reunión se pospone para dentro de 3 días, tengo asuntos que atender pueden retirarse-

-Así será su majestad- El rey y la reina salieron del recinto mientras todos hacían una pronunciada reverencia, se creería que el ministro no haría correctamente su trabajo para que su hija pudiese ser la princesa heredera, pero no era así, él había hablado con ella hace algunos días y habían llegado al acuerdo de que nada de matrimonios arreglados, así que se puso a investigar y después de 2 días, se encontraba el primer ministro en industrias Fuji.

* * *

Estaba una persona de cabello negro hablando por teléfono en un escritorio de roble y una oficina enorme, al mismo tiempo en uno de los sillones de la oficina se encontraba una mujer de cabello rubio, igualmente hablando por teléfono, justo en ese momento llamo alguien la puerta

-Adelante- dijeron ambos colgando el teléfono

-Disculpen señores, el primer ministro desea verlos- dijo la secretaria

-¿primer ministro? Hazlo pasar, y trae té para atenderlo apropiadamente-

-Claro que sí, enseguida señor Fujiwara- la secretaria salió e inmediatamente, entro una figura imponente de un señor muy bien vestido y elegante, ambos hicieron una reverencia como se debía

-Buenas tardes señores Fujiwara- dijo el primer ministro, regresando la reverencia

-Buenas tardes primer ministro, tome asiento por favor ¿gusta té?- dijo la señora que se encontraba sentada en el sillón de enfrente, mientras la secretaria servía él té

-muchas gracias, señora Fujiwara- contesto tomando un sorbo del té

-¿A que debemos su visita ministro?- pregunto el señor de cabello negro

-vera, este es el asunto- entrego una carta a los señores, los cuales se sorprendieron

-como verán, se trata de un decreto real, el rey está buscando a la próxima princesa heredera-

-si por supuesto, pero ¿Qué tenemos que ver en ello?-

-el rey ha decidido que sea la familia Fujiwara la que tome el trono de Japón de nuevo, como solía ser en la era antigua, como sabrán después de mucho tiempo el apellido se distribuyó demasiado, y ya no se sabe cuáles son los descendientes reales de la familia noble Fujiwara, aunque como verán no me tomo mucho tiempo llegar a ustedes, solo necesito que me enseñen el emblema de su familia y todas las dudas quedaran anuladas-

-¿el emblema? Claro, eso que me dio mi padre antes de morir…- el señor se paró de golpe del sillón y fue detrás de su escritorio, en la pared se abrió una caja fuerte, y saco una caja de madera, al abrirla se encontraba una moneda, esta tenia grabada varias líneas que formaban un tipo de corona y 3 hojas en medio de la parte posterior, era de oro y reposaba en terciopelo rojo, se enseñó al ministro -¿Quizá sea este?- pregunto, el ministro lo tomo delicadamente

-increíble, es este el emblema familiar de los Fujiwara, creí que no volveríamos a ver esto- dijo dejándolo en la mesa de nuevo –una disculpa que haya pedido verlo, pero como comprenderá con el pasar de los años las falsificaciones no se hicieron esperar, como sabrán este clan fue poderoso en su época, si me lo permiten, me gustaría hablar de su hija-

-¿Nuestra Rin? ¿Qué sucede con ella? – dijo preocupada la señora

-nada malo, el rey solicita un compromiso entre su hija que es elegible y el príncipe heredero, como mencione hace un rato, el rey desea que ustedes, el clan Fujiwara regresen a la realeza, les dejare mi tarjeta, piénsenlo y llámeme el día de mañana por favor- deslizo la tarjeta en la mesa y se levanto -me retiro, gracias por su hospitalidad- se despidió con una reverencia y salió, dejando muy pensativas a las personas que se quedaron dentro de la oficina.

* * *

 **Rin Pov:**

Me encontraba caminando por ahí, entre los pasillos de la escuela, no pensaba en nada, tan solo disfrutaba de mi paleta mientras divagaba en mis pensamientos, pero de repente escuche voces de un salón que se supondría estaría vacío, sin pensarlo mucho me acerque y pude divisar la figura de nada más y nada menos que el príncipe heredero de esta nación, pero no estaba solo. Estaba con una chica de cabellos aguamarina y ojos azul profundo. La curiosidad me gano, me puse detrás de la puerta para escuchar, pero no me esperaba encontrarme con aquella conversación

-Cásate conmigo- me tape la boca, esto no me lo esperaba, después de todo los rumores eran ciertos, el príncipe heredero volvió a hablar

-si no les digo que tengo a alguien para que se case conmigo, ellos me impondrán un matrimonio-

-hablas de… ¿yo ser la princesa heredera? Pero si lo soy ¿significaría eso tener que renunciar a mi sueño de ser famosa? Clases de etiqueta, y hacerme cargo de fundaciones… eso no es para mí, sabes que fui aceptada en la universidad de artes, no quiero renunciar a eso, no ahora- un silencio se hizo presente, espera… ¿acaso habían rechazado al príncipe heredero de esta nación?

-entiendo, esperaba algo así de ti- respondió el príncipe heredero con una sonrisa amarga

-además ¿no habíamos dicho que mantendríamos nuestra relación en secreto?- pregunto ella

-sí, lo sé, solo que como somos tan parecidos y muy buenos amigos, creí que sería mejor estar casado contigo que con una desconocida-

-tomare eso como un cumplido-

-eso me parece bie…- demonios, lo hice había tropezado intentado irme sin hacer ruido, me levante lo más rápido que pude y con las intenciones de salir corriendo, pero salió el príncipe

-¡Oye tú!- yo me encontraba de espaldas, así que intente simplemente correr. Escuche gritar que me detuviera pero eso no fue posible, así que seguí corriendo, después de un rato me canse. Sin saber como llegue me encontraba en la azotea de la escuela. Las clases habían acabado hace algo de tiempo

-Aish, yo solo estaba de camino a mi casillero y tenía que topármelo, pero ¿Cómo pudieron rechazarlo? Se me hace muy extraño, además ella era bastante bonita…- me senté un rato mirando al cielo, de pronto sonó mi celular, conteste

-¿Hola? ¿Mamá?- mi mamá estaba al otro lado del teléfono, se me hizo muy raro, llevaba por lo menos dos días sin verla ni escucharla

-sí, Rinny querida ¿crees poder venir rápido? Necesitamos hablar contigo, es un poco urgente- ¿urgente? ¿Qué podría ser urgente?

-si claro, ya iba de camino, puedo ir a su oficina- respondí desconcertada

-no cariño, estamos en casa-

-ok, entonces voy para allá, dame 20 minutos no tardo- colgué, baje a mi casillero y tome mis cosas. Me subí a mi bicicleta y salí hacia mi casa. Seguí pensando en lo que escuche hace un rato, aun no lo podía creer.

Estacione mi bicicleta en el jardín y entre a la casa, mis padres estaban esperándome en la sala

-Estoy en casa- dije

-Bienvenida- se me quedaron viendo, se sentía tenso el ambiente, me senté en el sillón de enfrente

-¿sucede algo?- pregunte preocupada

-El primer ministro vino a vernos a la oficina- dijo mi padre

-¿El primer ministro? ¿Qué quería?- solté sin demasiado interés

-Vino con un anuncio del rey- me sorprendí

-¿del rey? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?-

-Pues, resulta querida, que si somos del clan Fujiwara genuino- dijo mi madre, esto no puede ser real, creo que sé a qué llegara esto, me le quede viendo, lo pensé y lo adivine de su mirada, me levante poco a poco

-No, no, no, deben de estar bromeando- me levante del sillón y sacudí la cabeza

-El rey desea que te comprometas con el príncipe heredero, al parecer el deseo del antiguo emperador era que nuestro clan subiese al trono de nuevo después de 150 años-

-¿Subir al trono? ¿Acaso hicimos algo para merecer tal "honor"?- hice comillas en el honor

-Realmente no lo sé, pero quizá algún antepasado nuestro haya apoyado a la corona en algún momento de la vida, y como sabes, eres la primera niña de nuestra familia que nace en 3 generaciones-

-No pienso aceptarlo, y no puedo creer que ustedes deseen aceptar-

-Bueno, no es como que pudiésemos rechazar a la casa imperial de Japón- dijo mi padre con algo de sarcasmo

-Creo que no estamos obligados a aceptar el matrimonio ¿o sí?- pregunte un poco molesta

-igualmente no tenemos muchas opciones Rinny, no hemos querido decirlo pero nuestra compañía está en grave peligro, nuestro último proyecto nos tomó más de lo debido, esto causo que muchos inversionistas lo pensaran y se retiraran, dejándonos sin muchos fondos con los que contábamos. Tuvimos que empezar a tomar el dinero de reserva de la compañía para pagar a los empleados, hemos intentado desesperadamente encontrar inversionistas, pero nadie se aventura al proyecto, ya que es muy ambicioso y existe un riesgo de que no funcione y perdamos toda la inversión-

-entonces ¿planean venderme y salvar la compañía con mi dote o algo así?-

-ni si quiera necesitamos el dinero querida- dijo mi padre dándome la espalda –solo necesitamos el titulo-

-¿es una broma no?- dije bufando

-Está bien ¿te gusta alguien?-

-No-

-¿le gustas a alguien?-

-¿Cómo podría saber eso?-

-¿Entonces? Hace unos meses hablamos la posibilidad de que te comprometieras con el hijo de Exportaciones Tanaka, y no parecías disgustada, de hecho lo tomaste bastante decente-

-Pero era diferente- dije bajando la mirada

-¿Qué es diferente? Rin ¡Por dios! ¡Estamos hablando de la realeza!-

-¿Cómo podría casarme con alguien que ha sido rechazado? ademas, yo no se como portarme ante la realeza y obviamente no me educaron para manejar un pais ¡Gracias!- grite furiosa, creo que dije algo que no debía decir

-¿Quién rechazo a la casa imperial?- pregunto entre sorprendida e indignada mi madre, sin tomarle mayor importancia a lo otro que dije

-N-nadie, es decir ¿Cómo podría suceder eso?- dije tartamudeando y fingiendo demencia

-exactamente ¿Cómo podría suceder eso? Y yo querida no seré el que lo haga suceder, si no lo deseas, rechaza tu misma la oferta- me dijo mi padre dándome el teléfono del primer ministro –Anda, rechaza la oferta- me le quede mirando, no podía, sería la segunda persona más tonta después de esa chica, además quizá sería demasiado que dos personas diferentes lo rechazaran dos veces en el mismo día, suspire y me volví a sentar

-¿Cuándo es la reunión?- pregunte derrotada

-¿Cuál de las dos? ¿La extraoficial o la oficial?-

-¿Cuál es primero?- pregunte fastidiada

-La de mañana-

-¿Mañana? Ni si quiera lo pensaron ¿verdad?- dije en un tono molesto y fastidiado

-No veo por qué debías pensarlo, era el primer ministro-

-está bien, está bien ya entendí ¿Qué se supone que hare el día de mañana?-

-La conferencia con los concejales, es en la mañana, ahí se anunciara la decisión de que tú seas la princesa heredera, posteriormente y después de que salgas de la escuela, te vestirás adecuadamente y te presentaran a la reina, el rey y el príncipe heredero- hizo una pausa -una semana después haremos una ceremonia oficial con los regalos y la pedida de mano, ese mismo día se hará la conferencia de prensa anunciando el compromiso, aun no hay fecha para la boda- sentencio mi padre, suspire

-¿Estarán ustedes mañana?-

-No Rinny, tenemos trabajo, debes guardar la compostura, espero lo mejor de ti querida- dijo mi madre acariciándome la mejilla

-Si mamá, está bien, iré a dormir, mañana será un día largo, descansen- tome mi mochila y subí a mi habitación, hice rápidamente los deberes pendientes. Me di una ducha y finalmente fui a dormir.

El siguiente día sucedió con naturalidad y sin ninguna novedad. Estuve prácticamente distraída todo el día, no deseaba decir nada, solo suspiraba de a ratos y cuando mis amigas preguntaban si tenía algo yo solo negaba con la cabeza.

Aun no me decidía a contarles lo que paso el día anterior. Ni de mi compromiso ni del jugoso chisme que seguramente les interesaría. Finalmente la campanada final de la jornada escolar sonó, salí lo más pronto posible, necesitaba arreglarme. Al llegar a casa tome un vestido no muy corto de falda lisa, mangas largas hechas de encaje, cintura ceñida y botones en la parte de arriba; recogí mi cabello en un medio moño atrás agregue un arreglo de rosas que tenía, deje el resto de mi cabello suelto e inserte un adorno tradicional dorado en mi moño, me puse zapatos a juego. Al salir y un auto ya me esperaba en la entrada.

Ingrese en el carro y finalmente tomamos rumbo hacia el palacio real de Tokio.

* * *

 **Palacio Real de Tokio**

Acababa de terminar la reunión donde se había estipulado que se encontró una adecuada candidata para la princesa heredera de la nación. Muchos se opusieron puesto que alegaban que la joven Fujiwara* no había recibido una educación tradicional y la modernidad de industrias Fuji combinado junto con la obvia presencia de la tecnología y las relaciones exteriores podrían afectar a lo tradicional que podría ser la casa imperial, en pocas palabras; no querían una persona educada a la manera occidental.

El rey sin embargo no le importo, el decreto estaba hecho y en un par de minutos llegaría lo que sería la nueva princesa heredera a presentarse oficialmente

-Sus majestades, la señorita Fujiwara ha llegado, ella debe estar ingresando al palacio ahora- irrumpió una sirvienta de la corte

-Perfecto, hazla pasar a la sala de estar- dijo el rey

-¿La sala de estar? Pero su majestad ¿no deberíamos recibirla en la sala del trono o el comedor?- objeto la reina

-No mi reina, esta no es una reunión formal, deberíamos tratarla lo más acogedoramente posible, vamos- el rey beso la mano de la reina quien vestía muy elegantemente una blusa roja bordada a mano, se veía justo como lo que era, un miembro de la realeza. Ambos salieron de donde se encontraron y empezaron a caminar con total elegancia y dignidad.

Finalmente llegaron a la sala donde se encontraría la siguiente sucesora al trono, Rillianne Fujiwara, una muchacha de estatura baja, de esbelta figura Y cabello rubio, vestida y peinada elegantemente

-El rey y la reina han llegado- anuncio una sirvienta de la corte, justo al tenerlos enfrente, la joven candidata hizo la máxima reverencia similar a las que hacen en la ceremonia del té, sin mirarlos a los ojos

-Sus altezas, me presento, soy Rillianne Fujiwara, única hija de Empresas Fuji- dijo mientras se mantenía mirando al piso, la reina quedo bastante impresionada por sus modales, a pesar de no ser una reunión completamente formal, ella actuó con mucho decoro, cosa que aparentemente no esperaba la reina. Ambos reyes regresaron la reverencia (obviamente no tan pronunciada como la de Rin) finalmente Rin levantó la cabeza, claramente sin levantar la vista.

-Bienvenida seas, toma asiento- dijo el rey tomando asiento en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en la sala, mientras una sirvienta traía té. Le proporcionaron una taza de té a Rin y ella lo tomo con delicadeza, como si la taza se fuese a romper, esta delicadeza no pasó desapercibida por la reina

-Y dinos Rillianne ¿Dónde estudias?- pregunto el rey mientras bebía té

-Estudio en la Academia Real- contestó Rin sin tomarle mucha importancia

-Igual que el príncipe ¿le has visto por la escuela?-

-No, él estudia en el otro edificio, nos separan por lo menos unas 50 clases-

-¿y que hay de tu universidad? ¿Continuaras tus estudios en la academia real?-

-No tenía planeado eso, no aplique para quedarme en la Academia Real, logre entrar a la universidad de música, la mejor de Japón- puso su taza de té vacía en la mesa, seguía sin levantar la mirada

-Así que ¿Te interesa mucho la música? ¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento?-

-Sí, Toco el piano, la guitarra y he estudiado composición-

-Seguramente debes tener una buena voz- dijo la reina dándole un sorbo a su taza de té

-No me gusta presumir de ello su majestad, en mi opinión aún tengo mucho que aprender- dijo aun con la cabeza baja

-Levanta tu cabeza, me gustaría ver tu cara- ordeno la reina, Rin levanto el rostro y los monarcas quedaron impresionados ante tal imagen, una joven de cabello rubio y unos profundos ojos azules, los tonos rosas de su vestía, resaltaban su nívea piel, ella parecía no estar consciente de la belleza que emanaba de su ser, sus ojos desprendían sinceridad y miedo a la vez, y eso es justo lo que sentía ella en ese momento.

 **Miedo**

No sabía a lo que se iba a enfrentar, no sabía que hacer o como debía comportarse, si realmente estaba preparada para este tipo de cosas, tenía miedo de defraudar a sus padres, ella estaba consciente de que no podía negarse, necesitaba ayudar a su familia, debía ser filial, así como sus padres siempre fueron con ella.

Los monarcas continuaron preguntando algunas cosas triviales, como cuando nació, donde, etc.

-Bien, Rillianne ¿Qué opinas de este compromiso?- esa era la pregunta que estuvo tratando de evitar toda la tarde, ella decidió ser sincera y respetuosa

-con todo respeto majestad, un poco precipitado y me tomo por sorpresa, no lo hubiéramos si quiera imaginado nunca-

-comprendemos eso, pero ¿tú cómo te sientes?-

-nerviosa, pero aceptare esto de la manera que venga- su sentido de responsabilidad y lealtad a sus padres a pesar de ser una "chica del siglo XXI" sorprendió por demás a la reina, no esperaba ni la mitad de esto, ni si quiera ella misma había aceptado su matrimonio de tan buena gana como ella. Puesto que la actual reina se había opuesto a su compromiso en primera instancia

-me agrada tu sentido de lealtad, seras una buena gobernante en el futuro, nuestro tiempo se ha acabado querida, mandaremos un mensajero a tu casa para especificar la fecha de la reunión de compromiso oficial- los reyes se levantaron, al igual que Rin, hicieron una reverencia los tres y los reyes salieron, una sirvienta se acerco a Rin para guiarla a la salida. Estaban recorriendo los pasillos y finalmente se toparon con el príncipe heredero, ella hizo una reverencia

-Déjanos solos- le indico el príncipe a la sirviente, la sirviente los reverencio y Rin respondió la reverencia de la sirviente

-No deberías reverenciar a la servidumbre ni darle las gracias, es una regla básica de la casa imperial- Dijo el príncipe

-¿Perdón?- contesto Rin

-Dijiste que si a este compromiso, quiero suponer-

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Rin aun sin comprender del todo lo que estaba intentando decir su próximamente prometido

-Después de todo eres una persona bastante común y simple- Rin se puso Roja, detestaba que la juzgaran sin saber -Solo mírate, te has puesto roja con ese comentario, parece ser que esto será muy D-I-V-E-R-T-I-D-O- golpeo ligeramente la nariz de Rin, pero ella simplemente decidió no decir nada para demostrar su buena educación -¿Que ya no dices nada? estas prácticamente frente a tu marido al cual escuchaste decirle a otra mujer que se casara con el y no dices nada, interesante- Rin se quedo pasmada ¿el lo sabia? ¿Como?

-Que bueno que te quitaste ese Ridículo Moño, es bueno que no lo traigas ahora- Rin miraba expectante ¿como sabia del moño? -¿Creíste que no me enseñarían tus fotos?- Claro recordó que ese día traía su moño característico de ella en la escuela, eso la delato -si no quieres hablar esta bien, solo debo advertirte, podrás tener todo el dinero del mundo, pero estoy seguro que no tienes los modales adecuados, no me hagas quedar en ridículo ¿entendido?- estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, Rin con su personalidad explosiva le respondió

-Claro, no se preocupe su majestad, igualmente mis modales son mejores que los suyos al parecer ¿no Allen? o quiero decir ¿Len? dígame usted ¿dejara de verse con su amada señorita cuando estemos casados o seguirá siendo como lo es ahora? o quizá ¿esta es su manera de amenazar a una pobre chica a la cual a penas conoce pero sera su prometida y de dejarme claro que yo no soy nada para usted?

-¿acaso esperas mis sentimientos? te recuerdo "Querida" este es un matrimonio arreglado, si lo que esperas es que en algún punto de mi vida te ame, no creo que eso suceda, Rillianne o ¿prefieres Rin?-

-No espero que me ames Len, pero creo que queda claro que estamos en el mismo barco, por siempre, según tengo entendido no podemos divorciarnos aunque salgamos del palacio ¿no es así? simplemente intentemos causar la menor polémica posible, por el bien de la familia real y el nuestro-

-Wow, eso sonó como mi madre, quizá no estas tan mal preparada después de todo- Len respondió en tono burlón

-Tu comentario esta fuera de lugar, creo que para ti seré algún tipo de payaso, pero estas bastante equivocado, igual prefiero no seguir dándole vueltas a lo mismo, ojala sea tan divertido como dices y te reitero, así como tu me dijiste que no te deje en ridículo, lo mismo va para ti, con permiso, su majestad- Rin hizo una reverencia y salio hacia donde la esperaba un auto para llevarla a su hogar

-Esto parece pintar bastante interesante, que comience el juego querida Rin- el príncipe heredero Len sonrió, mientras tomaba una flor del jardín y veía el auto de su prometida partir...

* * *

 **N/A:** Quiero aclarar, aquí Rin no es la típica cenicienta, ella no se hará a un lado por nada y le pondré una personalidad demasiado tenaz y terca, ella es de una familia rica, así que NO! NO ES CENICIENTA!

Decidí corregir y Resubir todos mis fics, empezando con este y continuando con otros, me he hecho el propósito de año nuevo de terminar de una vez por todas, mis fics abandonados! espero su apoyo!

Los amo!

Abrazos Kagaminosos y Besitos Gemelosos!

Fujiwara* antiguamente en japón esta familia era noble y por lo general sacaban a todas las reinas de este clan, la actual reina de japón es la primera mujer en no venir de este clan, claro que esto lo cambie en la historia, solo quería aclarar esto

 **Nos vemos!**


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

**_Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Crypton y Yamaha, historia hecha sin fines de lucro_**

 **Capítulo 2: ¿Qué haces tu aquí?**

Me encontraba en mi habitación recostada en mi cama, el día había sido bastante largo. Aún seguía molesta ¿Quién se cree? Patee mi cama y en mi mente dije "En serio me voy a casar" acababa de llegar del palacio. No fue para nada fácil mantener la calma con Allen, si así le dije Allen, no merecía que le dijera "su alteza". Me había tratado mal, muy mal ¿Quién se cree? ¿No se supone que voy a ser su esposa? Me moleste nuevamente ante el recuerdo así que simplemente me levante de mi cama, me puse lo primero que encontré y salí de mi casa.

Eran alrededor de las 8 pm, mis padres aún no habían regresado y dudaba mucho que lo hicieran. Compre un panque en una tienda de conveniencia y camine hacia el parque que quedaba cerca de mi casa. Me senté a pensar un rato en todo lo que había pasado estos dos últimos días y en cómo demonios les diría todo esto a mis amigas. Estaba recargada en la banca con los ojos cerrados, metida en mis pensamientos...

—Así que te vas a casar— dijo una voz irrumpiendo mi concentración

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Abrí los ojos para ver quién era, vaya sorpresa que me lleve –Rinto— me sonrío mientras me veía con una mirada divertida

— ¿Me puedo sentar?— me hice a un lado y le deje espacio

— ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías en alguna parte del mundo, como sueles hacerlo—pregunte, él se río

—me hicieron volver ¿la razón? Cierta señorita se va a casar con mi hermano— me sorprendí

— ¿Tu hermano?— lo mire con extrañeza

— ¿acaso no lo sabias? Ah claro, nadie sabe ni habla del ilegitimo hijo mayor del emperador de Japón, fue un tema muy polémico hace unos ¿13 años?— me dijo con tono triste

—espera… ¿ilegitimo?— le respondí

—larga historia—suspiro

—Tengo toda la noche— respondí

— ¿Tus padres?— me preguntó

—Trabajando, no suelen llegar hasta altas horas de la madrugada, a veces no llegan—en eso entró un mensaje a mi teléfono, lo saque y como supuse. Era mi mamá "Rinny, tuvimos un viaje urgente, regresamos el lunes, le pusimos dinero extra a tu tarjeta, cuídate, te queremos" suspire —justo lo que decía, no vuelven hasta el lunes— dije mostrando mi celular — ¿Quieres venir a casa y platicamos? No está a más de unas cuadras de aquí—debo estar loca, acabo de invitar a un chico a mi casa en la noche

—no creo que eso sea correcto, su majestad— respondió, mientras se reía

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí?— le pregunte divertida

—Claro que no, sería incapaz— me dijo con sarcasmo

—Bueno ¿vas a venir o no?— me levante de la banca y me cruce de brazos en espera —comienza a hacer frío—

—Está bien, vamos— caminamos rumbo a mi casa mientras platicábamos de todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Una vez que llegamos abrí la gran puerta de roble de la entrada, dejamos los zapatos en la entrada y lo pase a la sala

—wow, enserio no era para nada broma, tú familia tiene mucho dinero— dijo observando todo alrededor

—Esto no es más impresionante que el palacio— serví algo de té para ambos, le di la taza y el la acepto

—Gracias, su alteza— dijo divertido, le lance un cojín

— ¿puedes dejar eso ya? No creas que es divertido, déjame disfrutar mis últimas semanas de libertad— suspire

— ¿Acaso irás a la cárcel o algo así?— me dijo mientras le daba un sorbo de té a su taza

—Quizá sea peor. Todas esas clases de etiqueta y formalidades, ugh, solo pensarlo me agobia. Además en todo caso la que debe hablar así soy yo, su alteza—comente mientras me tiraba en el sillón

—Prefiero Rinto, si no te molesta— me respondió muy serio

— ¿por qué? Después de todo eres un príncipe— dije sin más

—Uno ilegítimo— aclaró

—Deberías contarme eso, te conozco desde que tenía 14 y no lo sabía para nada— respondí poniéndome de lado para observarlo

—Quizá no lo sabias, pero hace casi 20 años el emperador el cual en eso entonces era príncipe heredero, lo habían comprometido con la actual reina pero él estaba perdidamente enamorado de una joven dama de la corte con la cual y fuera del matrimonio tuvo un hijo. Fue muy polémico. Ellos se casaron mientras mi madre tenía 3 meses de embarazo y ella ni si quiera lo sabía, justo después de casarse la princesa heredera se embarazó de Allen, como ya sabes yo nací en diciembre, 3 meses después en marzo, nació Allen. Fui criado 6 años por la antigua reina y en cuanto pudieron por órdenes del emperador fui enviado al extranjero con una nana. Desde entonces he estado yendo de aquí para allá— dijo bebiendo té, era sorprendente, ni si quiera lo imagine —me llamaron de vuelta hace 3 días, si ya comprometieron a Allen contigo no tardan en hacerlo conmigo, estoy seguro que para eso me llamaron de regreso a Japón—

—No lo imagine nunca, no parecías, bueno tú entiendes... — me reí nerviosamente —pero aún no me cuadra... ¿Cómo sabes de mi compromiso?— dije extrañada

— ¿no lo has visto? Está en toda la web... — espera ¿qué?

—pero no tiene más de 3 horas que me fui del palacio—Rinto sacó su teléfono y me mostró la noticia. Era cierto, toda la web estaba inundada de la noticia, no había ninguna fuente oficial pero mi foto estaba en todos lados —no puede ser— me pare de golpe. No suelo beber, pero esta noticia no la podría soportar completamente sobria, así que tome una cerveza del refrigerador y me la comencé a tomar rápidamente

—Rin, no creo que eso sea buena idea— me dijo Rinto apartándome el envase de cerveza, lo mire de manera fulminante

—No puedo soportarlo, es frustrante. Quería ser yo la que lo dijera y no un montón de páginas web, al menos no ha salido en el periódico— dije sentándome en la mesa, sabía que eso no era buena idea en lo absoluto —además, no hay nadie en mi casa, nadie me puede ver— dije intentando quitarle en envase metálico

—estoy yo y eso debería ser suficiente para ti, después de todo seremos cuñados— dijo insinuante mientras subía por encima de su cabeza el envase. He de aclarar que yo era considerablemente más bajita que él, de hecho Allen era incluso más bajo que el por unos 5 cm, lo triste es que Allen me sacaba alrededor de 10 cm, ni hablar obviamente no pude alcanzarlo así que me rendí. Me senté nuevamente en la silla, me acosté en la mesa ocultando mi cabeza entre mis brazos y suspire

—estoy muerta, mis amigas me van a matar y esa chica...— dije al aire, por un momento se me olvido que Rinto seguía ahí

— ¿chica? ¿Qué chica?— lo ignore y seguí hablando

— ¿cómo pudo aceptar este matrimonio Allen? ¿Cómo se supone que me casaré y viviré el resto de mi vida con él? No creo que olvide a esa chica, incluso le pidió matrimonio— me levante de la mesa y me puse a lavar las tazas que había ensuciado y pensé en una frase que me dijo mi madre hace algunos años "este es el precio de la riqueza" y luego caí en cuenta de algo — ¿y si me enamoro? Nunca seré capaz de estar con esa persona— sentí su presencia cerca de mi

— ¿Porque no huyes?, si te casas con mi hermano simplemente no seré capaz ni si quiera de verte, se me prohibirá hablarte informalmente. Me temo que nuestra amistad se verá afectada y lo más triste es que perderé a mi amiga— me sorprendí nunca creí oírlo decir algo así

—quiero suponer que no nos prohibirán hablar ¿o sí?— estaba dando vueltas por todo el comedor mientras hablaba. Rinto estaba recargado en la mesa observándome

—cuando me llamaron de vuelta sabía que era por esto, pero no me esperaba que fueras tú a quien habían comprometido con Allen, no sabes lo que sentí ¿Realmente no te importa? —Sentía su respiración cerca de mi oído, se había acercado demasiado

— ¿importarme? ¿Qué? ¿Un matrimonio arreglado?— bufé —llevo toda mi vida preparándome mentalmente para esto. Siendo yo una mujer, era muy fácil darme a quien les diera lo que necesitarán— volví a ir a la sala y acostarme en el sillón —ellos podrán ser muy occidentales pero la verdad es que tienen cosas demasiado tradicionales "Rin no puede heredar industrias Fuji y ya que no tenemos un varón, su esposo debe hacerse cargo, debemos elegir con sabiduría, blablablá" Que estupidez, por qué me comprometen con el príncipe, incluso si tengo un hijo no podría hacerse cargo—

— ¿porque no te negaste entonces?—

— ¿cómo le dices que no al rey? Incluso aunque quisiera, no sería capaz—

—Yo lo he hecho toda mi vida— me respondió mientras se sentaba en el sillón de enfrente por segunda vez

—tú eres su hijo, yo soy una simple plebeya. Jamás haría eso—

—"soy una simple plebeya" dijo ella mientras estaba recostada en un sillón de 500 dólares- dijo en tono burlón

— ¿no lo entiendes verdad? Esta cuna de oro ni siquiera es mía, solo nací aquí, es todo— hubo un silencio sepulcral, vi lo hora

—ya pasan de las 11— dije al aire

—Quizá ya debería irme— se levantó y dirigió a la puerta, me levante y corrí a detenerlo

—No te vayas— lo tome de la mano sin darme cuenta, me sonroje —e-es decir, ya es tarde —

— ¿Acaso me extrañas?— arqueo una ceja

—n-no es cierto, es decir, m-me siento muy sola todo el tiempo, nunca hay nadie con quien hablar y no me gusta estar sola— dije apenada después de darme cuenta de lo que había dicho — obviamente no en mi cuarto, e-el de al lado es de las visitas. Solo quiero que haya alguien cuando despierte— me senté en el sillón de nuevo, estaba sonrojada

—Lo pensare, quizás… — tocaron la puerta. Fui a abrir y me encontré con un panorama nada favorecedor. Neru, Gumi y Luka paradas en mi puerta con los brazos cruzados y una cara reprobatoria

—Creo que estoy en problemas— dije mientras las veía. El miedo paso por mi mente, con una escena nada divertida en la cual yo era aplastada por mis "amigas" que no se veían para nada contentas y creo que sabía la razón

—Vaya creo que tienes visitas… — se asomó Rinto con la camisa desabotonada… esperen… ¿Qué? Susurre "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" y el solamente se dedicó a verme con una mirada divertida y paso lo que tenía que pasar

— ¡Rillianne Fujiwara! — me gritaron las 3 al unísono para posteriormente comenzar a hablar todas al mismo tiempo, al punto de que realmente no se entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que gritoneaban. Rinto solo miraba divertido la escena y se burlaba de mi desesperación hasta que explote

— ¡YA CALLENSE! — mis amigas se callaron súbitamente al verme molesta. Respire profundamente y les dije calmada —si quieren podemos pasar adentro y hablar calmadamente una por una ¿les parece? — ellas asintieron y yo las deje pasar. Todas se sentaron en la sala y yo les serví algo de té, como era costumbre cada que alguien llegaba a tu casa. En el ambiente se hizo presente un silencio incómodo. Yo solo tenía la cabeza baja

—Haber señoritas ¿no tenían algo que decirle a su alteza? — de nuevo Rinto se estaba burlando de mí. Comenzaba a fastidiarme

— ¿todavía no está casada y ya le dices su alteza? Es mas ¿Quién es él y por qué esta aquí? ¿Y por qué demonios si estas comprometida tienes a un chico en tu casa y el sale con la camisa desabotonada? Creo que no entiendo nada— dijo Gumi confundida

— ¿no es obvio? ¡Está teniendo una aventura! — Dijo Neru cubriéndose la boca —eso no es nada apropiado— me observo con una mirada reprobatoria

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? ¿Cuánto planeabas esconderlo? — volvió a reprochar Gumi. Comenzaba a volverme loca

—se supone que era un secreto, no debía llegar a los medios porque aún no es completamente oficial. No sé quién habrá infiltrado la información y menos como se enteraron— voltee a ver a Luka ¿lo sabía?

—tu… ¿lo sabias? — dije incrédula ante la posibilidad de que ella estuviese enterada de todo desde hace algún tiempo

— ¡Despierten niñas! Soy la hija del primer ministro, a mí me querían comprometer la mayoría de los consejeros. Había hablado al respecto con mi padre hace algunas semanas y acordamos que declinaríamos de ser así, pero él fue encomendado a encontrar al verdadero clan Fujiwara perteneciente a la nobleza. Yo le dije dónde encontrar a tus padres— así que ella había sido

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Acaso no sabes que estoy siendo obligada? — le dije un tanto molesta

— ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Era su trabajo, igual hubiera dado contigo— me respondió despreocupada

—entonces lo sabias y no nos dijiste nada— replico Neru

—Era secreto nacional, no tengo ni la menor idea de quien lo revelo pero podría ir a la cárcel por ello— Luka tenia los brazos cruzados y hablaba sin la menor preocupación. Me sentí de alguna manera traicionada por mi mejor amiga, igualmente no era que a este punto pudiera hacer algo más de la mitad del país estaba enterado de ello y seguramente lo único que haría sería apresurar las cosas aún faltaban 2 meses para las vacaciones de verano. Si me casaban antes de esto no sería capaz de disfrutarlas y eso me ponía de mal humor

—Aunque hay algo que no entiendo ¿Quién es él y que hace aquí? — dijo Luka señalando a Rinto —y lo más importante ¿Por qué tenía desabotonada la camisa? No creo que tengas una aventura ¿o sí? — todas voltearon a verme como esperando una respuesta

—déjenme presentarme, soy Rinto Kagamine y soy el…— estaba segura que diría algo estúpido, así que le tape la boca y complete

—Es su majestad imperial el príncipe Rinto Kagamine— dije mientras intentaba quitarme las manos de su boca, cosa que obviamente logro. Todas se quedaron viéndome extraño y más a el

— ¿Príncipe? No sabía que el emperador tenía otro hijo— dijo Neru sorprendida

—Si bueno, ya se dieron cuenta que cuando quieren ocultar algo pueden hacerlo muy bien—

—Ilegitimo, se te olvido decir ilegitimo Rin— dijo Luka levantándose del sillón

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— pregunté

—mi padre llego a mencionarlo alguna vez, creo que tuvo algún altercado con usted si no me equivoco su majestad— vaya, Luka sabía hacer gala de su educación digna de una princesa. Y fue así como me puse a pensar que yo no le llego ni si quiera a los talones a su rigurosa y extensa educación en todo. Ella sabía hacer la ceremonia del té, hacer correctamente el ikebana* y por si fuera poco, había asistido a varias ceremonias dentro del palacio real de Tokio y conocía al rey y la reina. Quizá tenía razón Allen, yo no tenía los modales adecuados para ser una princesa y por eso Luka fue pensada antes que yo para el puesto.

—El ministro Megurine, si claro que sí. Después de llamarme bastardo e insensato príncipe y ahora lo hace usted señorita Megurine. Muchas gracias por aclarar la parte de ilegitimo, igualmente preferiría que me dijera Rinto si no le molesta. mucha gente se ha encargado de decirme que no merezco el título de "su alteza" o "su majestad" y nunca me he acostumbrado a ello, así que realmente espero que esto no se repita— nunca había escuchado a Rinto hablar de manera formal y sofisticada, era raro. No pude evitar pensar en el enfundado en un traje de príncipe del siglo xv y entonces así si podía creer en lo que me había enterado esta tarde

—Lo siento mucho, quizá abrí de más la boca. Debí ser más cordial— dijo volviendo a sentarse. Ese enfrentamiento había sido un poco acalorado —Aclarando eso ¿Cómo se conocen ustedes entonces? ¿Es que no te basta un príncipe y quieres a ambos? — dijo Luka cruzando de nuevo sus brazos, ella sabía cómo sacarme de quicio

—Para ya Luka — hice una pausa —Mis padres siempre me mandaban al extranjero, gracias a ello se hablar inglés avanzado y mandarín intermedio. En alguna ocasión de esas, cuando tenía 14 y por azares del destino conocía a Rinto en Canadá. Nos hicimos amigos y nos sentimos muy cómodos por que podíamos hablar en japonés, así que nos ayudábamos mutuamente. No perdí contacto con el después de eso y cada verano nos reuníamos en alguna parte del mundo, el año pasado fuimos a Singapur— respire —claro está que el obviamente no menciono su título nobiliario— voltee a verlo —y lo de la camisa es bastante obvio que quiso hacerse el gracioso causando polémica, como suele hacerlo— lo observe con desprecio

— ¿polémica? ¿A qué se refiere? — pregunto Gumi, quien ya había estado callada durante un buen rato

— ¡oh vamos Rin! No me digas que sigues molesta por ello — respondió Rinto

— ¿Molesta? ¿Yo? ¡Nunca! — dije sarcásticamente

— ¿Por qué estas molesta Rin? — me pregunto Neru

—Ella está molesta por que el año pasado le jugué una broma, dije que ella y yo habíamos tenido…— lo interrumpí abruptamente

— ¡OKEY! Dejemos esto aquí ¿alguna pregunta? — Hubo un silencio —perfecto— continuamos en silencio durante un par de minutos. Después comenzamos a mirarnos divertidas entre todas para posteriormente tiranos las almohadas de los sillones y ponernos a reír como locas.

Esa noche ellas se quedaron a dormir junto con Rinto, nos la pasamos muy bien entre todos y eso me ayudo en parte, porque yo estaba que me moría de todo lo que me había pasado recientemente.

El resto del fin de semana no pasó nada importante, el sábado platique más rato con Rinto y Salí de compras con mis amigas, nada nuevo y el día domingo me la pase en casa viendo televisión y componiendo una canción que tenía un tiempo intentando terminar. Llevaba un rato atorada en la misma línea y no lograba concentrarme cuando tocaron el timbre, baje de mi habitación a abrir, creí que sería alguna de mis amigas o Rinto; pero lamentablemente no lo era así

—Buenas tardes, ¿los señores Fujiwara? — era una persona mayor de aproximadamente 65 años y con canas

—No están ¿Quién los busca? — pregunte un poco consternada, si fuese de los negocios de mis padres habría hablado por teléfono

—Soy mensajero del Palacio imperial ¿usted es la señorita Rillianne? —

—Sí, soy yo— dije un poco aturdida, no sabía porque estaría aquí un mensajero del palacio

—Señorita— hizo una reverencia —vengo a entregar un mensaje de su majestad, el emperador— me dio lo que parecía ser un sobre de papel japonés antiguo con el sello del crisantemo, es decir el sello real. Me entrego la carta, hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Cerré la puerta y subí a mi alcoba y abrí la carta. Me dispuse a leerla

 _"Familia Fujiwara:_

 _El emperador y la Emperatriz Kagamine han decidido que dados los últimos acontecimientos, la ceremonia de compromiso oficial se realizara de manera más anticipada. Quedando de la siguiente manera: mañana lunes a las 12 del día en el templo del palacio imperial._

 _Los regalos deben ir adecuadamente preparados y la familia adecuadamente vestida tanto como su estatus social lo permite. El padre de la novia al igual que el emperador podrá utilizar traje de etiqueta, mientras que la madre y la emperatriz deberán llevar su vestimenta japonesa como la tradición lo dicta._

 _Esperamos contar con su presencia puntualmente_

 _Atte. El primer ministro"_

Esto tenía que ser una broma eran casi las 6 de la tarde y no sabía que harían mis padres, así que estaba a punto de marcarles cuando recibí un mensaje de mi madre "Rinny, el primer ministro llamo. La ceremonia será mañana, espero que te prepares adecuadamente para la ceremonia P.D: no te preocupes por los regalos, nosotros los hemos preparado y llegaremos en la madrugada" y tal como dijeron me tenía que preparar, pero solo tenía un kimono que ya había usado y no sabía que hacer así que hice lo más lógico. Le llame a Luka

—Luka, ayúdame, mañana es la dichosa ceremonia y no sé qué hacer— le dije apenas respondió el teléfono con un tono más que desesperado

—Calma, te veo en la esquina de tu casa en 10 minutos— y colgó, me puse lo primero que encontré y Salí rápidamente, corrí literalmente a su encuentro, la vi doblar la esquina justo en el momento que estaba a unos pasos.  
Lo primero que hizo fue calmarme, estaba demasiado agitada, posteriormente nos fuimos a unas tiendas en el centro donde vendían vestimentas tradicionales. No fue muy agradable para mí.

Nos pasamos casi 2 horas en elegir un Kimono. Terminamos por escoger uno color crema con muchas flores en las mangas y la parte de abajo, la parte de arriba era prácticamente lisa, con detallados en rosa y plateado y de kanzashi* (el accesorio tradicional para kimonos por excelencia) opte por una flor rosa con blanco a la cual le colgaban algunos pétalos y dos hileras de perlas con detalles en plata. Era precioso, Luka tenía muy buen gusto.

Esa noche se quedó a dormir, aunque yo no iría a la escuela al día siguiente, ya que para este tipo de vestimenta necesitaba ayuda. Eran alrededor de las 9 am y estábamos desayunando, cuando bajaron mis padres, les serví algo de desayunar mientras me explicaban todo el aburrido protocolo que se llevaría a cabo hoy.

Luka y yo subimos a empezar a arreglarme. Esto no sería nada sencillo, una hora más tarde ya había terminado de ponerme el kimono y continúo con mi cabello. Alrededor de las 11:10 nosotros ya íbamos en camino al palacio imperial. Faltaban escasos 10 minutos cuando llegamos y un sirviente de la corte nos guió a donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

Era un salón con tatami y luces muy tenues, en la parte de enfrente había un tipo altar al cual, se llevaron los preparativos de mis padres y había 7 cojines, 6 enfrente unos de otro la cabecera.

El emperador y su familia ingresaron en el recinto a las 12 en punto. Mi madre y la reina traían un kimono de seda, muy elegantes y caros, tanto así que se veía a simple vista. El emperador, mi padre y Allen traían un traje de etiqueta nada tradicional.

—La ceremonia dará inicio— dijo el padre de Luka, es decir el primer ministro, supongo que él será el intermediario. Nos acomodaron, mi padre frente al emperador, mi madre frente a la reina y yo enfrente de Allen. La ceremonia comenzó con una reverencia de los 6 fuera de los cojines, una vez terminada nos sentamos en ellos, posteriormente, mis padres entregaron los regalos pertinentes y también se presentaron en el pequeño altar algunas cosas como arroz, una botella de sake, alga Marina entre otras cosas. Después de todo esto la reina se paró, tomó una caja de madera de la parte de enfrente y se puso frente mío, hizo una ligera reverencia, respondí de la misma manera y presentó la caja frente a mí, la abrió y el rey dijo

—Por favor, atesóralo por mucho tiempo—

—lo haré, lo atesoraré por mucho tiempo— respondí con voz firme y casi automática. La caja contenía una medalla con un crisantemo y también había una moneda de oro con el escudo de la familia real grabado. Mi madre también presentó una caja similar enfrente de Allen

—Por favor, atesóralo durante mucho tiempo— mi padre dijo exactamente las mismas palabras que el emperador

—Así será, lo atesoraré toda mi vida— dijo Allen más seguro que yo cuando respondí. La caja de Allen contenía nuestro símbolo familiar, también recibió un par de pantalones Samurai.

—Con esto quedan oficialmente comprometidos Rillianne y Allen, celebremos— dijo el primer ministro. Después de esto pasamos a una de las tantas salas de estar del palacio, mis padres y los reyes estaban hablando sobre la fecha del matrimonio. La cual fue acordada para el 11 de febrero. Yo permanecería en mi casa hasta entonces, pero sería enviada una persona que sería mi sirviente (por así decir) y se encargaría no sólo de servirme, si no de educarme. Entraría al palacio dos días antes del enlace para ser arreglada por las damas de la corte. La ceremonia será privada, solo mis padres y mis abuelos podían ser invitados personalmente, por parte de la corte solo los oficiales de alto rango serian invitados y claro, los parientes directos de Allen, entre ellos su hermano Rinto. Las demás personas deberían ver la ceremonia por televisión. Al final del matrimonio se llevaría a cabo una ceremonia en el palacio donde seria nombrada oficialmente por el rey y la emperatriz. También abría una pequeña recepción para los asistentes de la boda, todo bastante discreto, nada completamente ostentoso. Aunque claro, si se trataba de la familia real, no podía ser completamente sencillo.

Mis padres seguían tratando asuntos con respecto a la boda y yo ya me había aburrido, así que me excuse y salí a dar una vuelta por los jardines del palacio, sin darme cuenta Allen me había seguido fuera.

—Rillianne— lo escuche llamarme, intente ignorarlo hasta que me llamo de nuevo —Rillianne— yo solo cerré los ojos, no quería hablar con el así que simplemente no voltee —Rillianne ¿Qué no me escuchas? — me giro un poco brusco porque yo no volteaba a verlo

— ¿Necesita algo? ¿O porque la imperiosa necesidad de llamarme? — respondí en tono neutral y lo más educada que pude

—Solo quería hablarte un poco—

— ¿Motivo? — dije un poco agresiva

—No sé, tal vez te la has pasado sin decir una palabra y mirando toda la ceremonia— me dijo en un tono más calmado que el que originalmente tenía

— ¿Debería de haber hecho algo diferente? Era el protocolo—

—Vaya que interesante— sonrió —conoces la palabra protocolo— Respire, el solo estaba intentando cabrearme

—Claro que la conozco su majestad, aunque usted no parece estar familiarizado con la palabra "Modales" — le dije con un tono agresivo

—Claro que no "querida" de hecho creo que la conozco aún más que tu— me respondió sarcásticamente

—No lo creo, van dos veces que me hablas de esta manera, que fastidio— dije fastidiada

—No lo dudo, pero desde hoy soy tu fastidioso prometido— no había movido ni un dedo desde que llego, él se mantuvo en una posición firme y hasta elegante —Supongo que solo te resta acostumbrarte— sonrió burlonamente

—O por que no mejor aprendes a tener más consideración y un poco de modales, quizá sea más fácil que resignarme—lo mire con sarcasmo

—Yo tengo muy buena educación a diferencia de ti— se acercó más hacia mí y se puso muy cerca de mi cara —espero que de verdad mañana en la escuela no lleves tu ridículo moño, te ves como de 14 años con el— yo no me moví, no me dejaría intimidar —No quiero que piensen que mi prometida sigue siendo una niña— lo mire furiosa, era todo

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR NADA DE MI MOÑO! — Exploté —Tu Allen, eres un…—

— ¡Rin! — escuche que alguien me llamo. Tanto yo como Allen volteamos a ver, era Rinto — ¡Rinto! — lo salude con la mano desde lejos y le sonreí, el llego hasta donde estábamos — ¿Qué haces aquí? — le pregunte

—Estaré aquí una temporada por órdenes del emperador— me sonrió —Que bonito Kimono, te ves muy guapa— me sonroje ligeramente

—Rinto— voltee a ver, por un momento olvide a Allen

—Su majestad— hizo una ligera reverencia hacia el

—Veo que conoces a mi prometida— me atrajo hacia él, lo mire extrañada

— ¿A Rin? La conozco desde hace muchos años, podría decirse que es mi mejor amiga— me arrebato de él y me abrazo

—Mira que interesante, yo me voy a casar con ella y eso la convierte en la princesa heredera, así que te agradeceré que te dirijas a ella con decoro— lo miro desafiante

—Aún no está casada contigo, así que puedo hablar informalmente con ella— Rinto sonrió sínicamente

—Eso lo veremos, querido hermano— Allen también sonrió de igual forma. Y así sin saberlo en ese momento, comenzó la rivalidad que llevaría a la familia real y a mí al límite de nuestros sentimientos, y también sin pensar yo me convertiría en el inicio y también en el final de esta disputa…

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Abrazos Kagaminosos y Besitos Gemelosos para todos

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Capitulo 3: La boda, un nuevo inicio

_Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yamaha y Crypton Future Media. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro_

 **Capítulo 3: La boda**

—Eso lo veremos, querido hermano— Allen también sonrió de igual forma. Allen se dio la vuelta regresando al salón donde se estaban afinando aun todos los detalles.

—wow, que miedo, te lo juro sentí escalofríos, el sí que sabe cómo intimidar— le dije a Rinto quien aún permanecía plasmado frente a mi

—No te dejes llevar por el Rinny, solo es un tipo mal encarado con cabeza dura, no lo culpo, después de todo un rey no puede demostrar sus emociones abiertamente— me miraba con ternura, esos feroces ojos que estaban en él hace 2 minutos se esfumaron por completo

—Nunca te había visto tan así ¿seguro que nunca recibiste educación imperial? Cualquiera que te viera hablando así no dudaría en que eres un príncipe—

—Digamos que recibí lo básico, pero todos esos modales prefiero dejarlos en estas 4 enormes y lujosas paredes, siento todo esto tan falso— miro hacia el cielo y cerró los ojos —aún recuerdo la primera vez que salí de aquí, como ya te dije, solo tenía 6 años, no tenía la menor idea de que sucedía—

 **Flash Back**

Un pequeño niño rubio se encontraba correteando a otro niño rubio igualmente de más o menos la misma edad, todo parecía ser risas y demás hasta que llego un mayordomo

—solicitan la presencia de sus altezas en el salón principal— ambos niños dejaron de correr y entraron al palacio, recorrieron varios pasillos y llegaron a su destino en el cual se hallaban 4 imponentes figuras y una de ellas a pesar de ser su abuelo a uno de esos niños le daba escalofríos.

Allen, quien fuese el menor de ambos corrió a hacia los brazos de sus padres y abuelos, mientras que el mayor, Rinto, se quedó estático en su lugar haciendo una ligera reverencia. Él no quería estar ahí, el solo quería jugar con su hermano, tenía la ligera sospecha de que ninguno de esos adultos quienes decían ser sus abuelos le tenía aprecio en lo absoluto. Así que procuraba mantener toda la distancia posible entre ellos, al igual que con su padre quien parecía tenerle un poco de afecto y quizá ¿lastima?

—Hemos hablado al respecto de ti estos últimos días Rinto, tu madre fue expulsada del palacio desde que tú eras un bebé— el niño no comprendía a que querían llegar pues él ni si quiera recuerda el rostro de su madre —pero la polémica que generas aun no cesa, decidí como el emperador y como tu abuelo que lo mejor es que te vayas— okey, eso sí lo había entendido. Rinto tenía unas infinitas ganas de llorar pero lo soporto

— ¿A dónde me voy? — dijo con la voz quebrada

—Iras a donde te guste ir, recibirás la mejor educación en donde decidas hacerlo— Hizo una breve pausa y con un ademan pidió la presencia de alguien —Ella es Shizuoka, te acompañara a donde quieras ir, te cuidara y brindara lecciones que también recibirías en el palacio— el niño aún seguía confundido.

Al día siguiente salió un coche del palacio imperial de Tokio, en él iba un niño rubio y una mujer de edad media con cabello cobrizo que observaba tristemente como aquel niño observaba por la ventana trasera del automóvil.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

—He de admitir que fue difícil al principio. Allen y yo éramos unidos, pero mis abuelos siempre me vieron con desprecio y la reina siempre me miraba con lastima. Al rey nunca pareció realmente importarle lo que harían conmigo, siempre envió presentes en mi cumpleaños a través de mensajeros o cartas— titubeo un poco —pero siempre los vi… vacíos— suspiro —después de un tiempo me acostumbre y decidí aprovecharlo, viajar por el mundo y demás, deje que mi institutriz se quedara donde le apeteciera en cuanto pude volar solo. Conocí mucha gente e hice amigos, sentí que hablar con ellos como lo hacían aquí era un poco ¿falso? Después de todo yo no había nacido para el palacio imperial, y la verdad me gusta mucho más así. No quiero etiquetas, formalidades ni nada por el estilo, solo deseo una vida tranquila al lado de alguien que ame y tener un trabajo normal. Por lo tanto, si me intentan comprometer y dejar adentro de esto, voy a declinar, aun si me quitan mi título— seguía mirando al cielo

—Nunca creí que hubieses tenido que vivir todo eso, lo lamento enserio Rinto— le dije sinceramente

—Yo no Rin, es decir, por todo eso pude conocerte y hacerme tu amigo, eso fue bueno ¿no crees? — me miro con unas sonrisa muy sincera, quizá la más sincera que ha tenido conmigo

—Quizá si lo ves de esa manera— sonreí ligeramente, el tiempo pareció detener en ese momento, nos quedamos en silencio mientras mirábamos al jardín, pero no fue un silencio incomodo, sino más bien, reconfortante…

—Rilliane, Rilliane— voltee a ver quién había irrumpido mi momento de paz interior, era mi madre quien me buscaba

— ¿Qué paso madre? — Respondí acercándome hacia donde ella se encontraba, Rinto me siguió de cerca

—Es hora de irnos, tenemos que volver lo más pronto posible a Taipéi— volteo a ver a Rinto, inclino ligeramente su cabeza y dijo —su majestad, disculpe— Rinto le devolvió la reverencia y mi madre me jalo fuera de ahí, voltee a ver a Rinto y solo le hice un ademan de que le mandaría UN mensaje más tarde.

El camino de regreso fue muy silencioso, estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos, Allen de alguna forma lograba molestarme sin si quiera conocerme, pero en el fondo parecía una persona triste, sola, su mirada me intrigaba, era tan fría, tan insensible ¿que escondía debajo de esos ojos azules? Entonces levante mi mano y observe la sortija en mi dedo, un crisantemo con el centro dorado y los pétalos llenos de piedras preciosas, era el emblema de la familia real, una joya sumamente hermosa; recordé como fue que lo obtuve.

 **Flash Back**

Estábamos todos en una de las salas de reuniones del palacio, mis padres estaban sentados en un sillón, los emperadores en otro y para mi desgracia yo estaba sentada junto Allen, justo en medio de ambas familias, el emperador llamo nuestra atención y dijo

—Sé que esto parece una práctica muy occidental, pero en el mundo moderno se ha vuelto muy necesario, de no hacerlo, podrían correr rumores— le hizo una seña a Allen, el cual asintió y de su bolsillo saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, la abrió y en ella reposaba una pequeña sortija, era muy bella, un crisantemo hecho con diamantes y oro, solo una persona en este país podía ocupar tal anillo. La princesa sucesora al trono, si así es, esta era la clara señal pública de que yo estaba comprometida con la casa imperial de Japón.

Estaba anonadada ante la joya, así que no pude articular ni una sola palabra, tampoco me pude mover, estaba metida en mis pensamientos

—Dame tu mano— dijo Allen, voltee a verlo confundida y una vez procesada la información, asentí y levante mi mano derecha. Allen deslizo el anillo sobre mi dedo anular

—La casa imperial, pide formalmente la mano de Rilliane Fujiwara, como princesa de la corona y sucesora al trono, uniendo así su vida y alma al príncipe de la corona, Allen Kagamine— menciono el emperador —Esta joya se ha convertido en una tradición desde hace un siglo, cada príncipe de la familia debe dar un anillo a su prometida con el emblema real, pero este debe ser diseñado por él. Espero de todo Corazón que su matrimonio sea tan fuerte y duradero como esa joya— sonrió cálidamente

—Deberás portar el anillo en todo momento, en especial cuando estés en público, no es nuestra intención ocultar que eres la futura reina, debes mostrarlo con orgullo y decoro— dijo dulcemente la reina.

Después de eso se pusieron a hablar de más cosas y yo salí del recinto hacia el jardín sin decir nada

 **Fin del Flash Back**

La sortija pesaba mucho, no en un sentido físico, sino uno de responsabilidad ¿era yo realmente capaz de dirigir una nación? ¿Qué tan difícil será vivir con Allen sabiendo que no hay nada de afecto entre nosotros? El coche se detuvo frente a nuestra puerta, el chofer del mismo bajo a abrirme la puerta, camine hacia mi casa mientras él me seguía de cerca, fue una sensación muy rara. No tuve que abrir la puerta, pues dos personas estaban dentro de mi casa

—Bienvenida a casa, su alteza— las dos inclinaron pronunciadamente su cabeza, sentí muy raro ese prefijo

— ¿Ustedes quiénes son? — Pregunte tratando de ignorar la incomodidad que sentía

—Soy la dama de la corte, Hirasawa Ayane, 3er rango, a su servicio majestad—

—Dama de la corte 2do rango, Sakine Meiko, su dama personal e institutriz, a su servicio— ¿tan pronto habían mandado damas de la corte? Creí que tendría al menos una semana más de "libertad". Incomoda solamente asentí, me quite los zapatos y estaba por subir a mi habitación

—Ayane, ayúdala a cambiarse, pediré al cocinero le prepare algo alteza— hizo una reverencia y se fue probablemente a la cocina.

El hecho de que alguien me haya ayudado a cambiar, preparado mi baño y cepillar mi cabello fue lo más incómodo que he experimentado en mi vida; espero de verdad que esto no continúe así por el resto de mi vida. Tan pronto termino eso fui a comer, pero entonces sucedió algo, mientras comía, Meiko me veía con total desaprobación, para cuando termine lo único que dijo fue "tendrá que recibir clases de etiqueta urgentemente". La mañana siguiente no mejoro nada, me llevaron en auto a la escuela y para esa mañana la noticia del compromiso se había difundido por todos lados, toda la escuela sabía quién era yo, no estaba acostumbrada a llamar la atención, es decir, en la academia real todo son influyentes, pero la nobleza si es algo mucho más grande que un montón de gente con dinero. Fue incomodo caminar por los pasillos y que la gente se detuviera a saludar o me hiciera reverencias; afortunadamente a mis amigas no pareció importarles en lo más mínimo, todo siguió como siempre, mi día era regular, extraño sí, pero regular, hasta que…

— ¡Rilliane! — Escuche la voz de una persona que no me quería encontrar, Allen. Me detuve un momento, puse una sonrisa irónica y voltee

— ¿Qué se le ofrece su alteza real? — Dije irónicamente

—Ayer nos interrumpieron, pero me gustaría que supieras que no quiero que hables informalmente con Rinto— su cara tan seria e inexpresiva como siempre

—Conozco a Rinto desde que tengo 14, yo no sabía que era el secreto mejor guardado de Japón, lo descubrí hasta que nuestro compromiso fue filtrado y lo encontré cerca de mi casa— cruce los brazos

—no me interesa tu pasado con él, solo no le hables fuera de asuntos oficiales—

—pretenderé que no escuche aquello, es uno de mis mejores amigos, así que no, haré caso omiso de tu petición, buen día, su alteza— me di la media vuelta con la decisión de irme de ahí, escuche a Allen acercarse a mí, me tomo bruscamente del brazo y me giro —vaya, el príncipe de la corona tiene emociones— intente disimular la mueca de dolor que me había provocado su movimiento brusco, al ver lo que había hecho me soltó el brazo y siguió su camino —Adiós su alteza— moví mi mano en señal de despedida. Esperaba que ese tipo de encuentros no siguieran ocurriendo, por lo que los siguientes días seguí evitando a toda costa.

Rinto entro en la academia real, estaba en mi clase, todos nos llevábamos muy bien, era muy divertido que perteneciera a nuestro grupo de amigos. En mi casa comenzaron clases de etiqueta, protocolo, idioma, historia y mil cosas más. Todo se me hacía muy absurdo, no podía mostrar inseguridad, no podía sostener los palillos mientras sorbía la sopa de mi plato, tampoco tomar algo y luego dejarlo, comer un solo tipo de alimento no era permitido tampoco; eran demasiadas reglas, comenzaba a fastidiarme.

Así pasaron cerca de 3 semanas, estábamos a unos cuantos días de la boda. Yo sería arreglada en mi casa, posteriormente seria movida al templo de la familia real donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia religiosa, después seriamos llevados al palacio, donde me cambiaría por un vestido y se realizaría una ceremonia en el salón principal del palacio.

El día de la boda, yo estaba sumamente nerviosa, es decir, no todos los días me caso, y menos con un príncipe, sin contar que el procedimiento a seguir era sumamente riguroso y tenía miedo de equivocarme y quedar en ridículo.

Me comenzaron a arreglar por eso de las 10 de la mañana, yo llevaría algo denominado junihitōe, un tipo de traje tradicional utilizado por las damas nobles del periodo Heikan. El traje tenía 12 capas de ropa, para cuando terminaron de vestirme y trate de caminar, me di cuenta de lo mucho -en verdad- que pesaba; la última capa y la más visible era de color verde, según Meiko simbolizaba la buena fortuna, este también estaba estampado con el crisantemo característico de la familia real.

Bajar las escaleras fue una odisea, el peso era tanto que a veces me tambaleaba y sentía que mi iba a caer. Finalmente subí a un carruaje, como el de la princesa diana de gales cuando se casó, y una comitiva esperaba justo frente al carruaje, una vez listo todo partimos rumbo al palacio. Mientras nos alejábamos, voltee a ver fugazmente mi casa, pues esta vez me iba para no volver, la melancolía me atrapo y justo en ese momento sentí una pequeña y furtiva lagrima en mi mejilla, cerré los ojos para que evitar más, di un leve respiro, subí mi cabeza y mire al frente durante el resto del camino, al parecer habían cerrado algunas vialidades y esto era un tipo de desfile, así que había gente con pancartas y algunas vitoreaban.

Al llegar al templo donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, vi a Allen a lo lejos, en cuanto llegue, comenzaron a avanzar él y su comitiva, iban algunos músicos tocando música tradicional. Poco después avance yo, a paso lento y pausado mientras unas pequeñas niñas, sostenían el largo de mi vestido. Llegamos y el primero en entrar fue Allen, seguido por mí. Fue una ceremonia normal en general, el tradicional san san kudo, después de esto fuimos al santuario donde descansaban los restos de la familia real a rendir culto, una reverencia por parte de ambos y fue todo.

Fuimos al palacio, ahora íbamos juntos en el mismo carruaje. No nos dirigimos la más mínima palabra en todo el camino, el saludaba a la gente y yo únicamente me limite a mirar hacia el frente y sonreír volteando ocasionalmente hacia la gente.

Al llegar al palacio, me llevaron a otro lugar, donde me cambiaria. Un vestido blanco con unas pequeñas mangas, en el corsette había incrustaciones de pequeñas piedras plateadas, mi cabello fue recogido en un peinado alto, unos aretes de perlas, una banda de color rojo con amarillo y para rematar, una hermosa tiara, hecha con diamantes y algunos zafiros, por último se me dio un abanico, muy hermoso con algunos brillantes y parecía pintado a mano.

Caminamos por el palacio hasta llegar a lo que yo deduje como el salón principal. Me dijeron que me pusiera frente a la puerta, me pregunte si iría a entrar sola, hasta que llego Allen, quien se colocó justo a la derecha, no me miro, no hablo, no hizo ningún gesto; sus expresiones eran solemnes y apacibles. Escuche hablar a lo que parecía ser un tipo de anunciador "Él Príncipe de la corona, Allen Kagamine y su esposa, Rilliane Kagamine", justo después se abrieron las puertas, y como se me había enseñado, avance a paso lento pero firme con Allen, al llegar a la mitad del salón, nos inclinamos, después continuamos caminando hasta llegar enfrente de los reyes, nuevamente una segunda reverencia y después de esta, mantuve la cabeza gacha

—Felicidades por su matrimonio— comenzó a hablar él emperador con voz clara y fuerte, esta resonó por todo el salón —antiguamente, se daba un sermón sobre que deberías ser sumisa, leal y caminar a la sombra de tu esposo, pero los tiempos son otros, lo que diré ahora será para ambos; cuídense mutuamente, conviértanse en los grandes gobernantes que están destinados a ser, gobiernen con justicia y recuerden que están aquí para él pueblo, no busquen sus propios intereses. Sé que Japón estará en buenas manos— inclinamos la cabeza en señal de aceptación y agradecimiento, después nos colocamos frente a la reina

—Felicidades jóvenes príncipes, él matrimonio es una de las cosas más importantes y hermosas de la vida, espero que nunca olviden que de ahora en más, nunca estarán solos, siempre se tendrán él uno al otro, olviden las circunstancias de su matrimonio y aprendan a quererse mutuamente, sólo así, la nación estará en paz. Busquen hacerlo mejor que nosotros y enseñen a sus hijos a ser mejor que ustedes— nuevamente asentimos, posteriormente Allen se retiró a una mesa que estaba perpendicular a la de loa reyes. Mientras yo me quede ahí

—Yo, León Kagamine, emperador de Japón, 48 generación de los Kagamine. proclamó y ordeno, a Rilliane Fujiwara, esposa del Príncipe Heredero, como princesa heredera, sucesora al trono y futura madre de la nación— hizo una pausa —De hoy en adelante, serás Rilliane Kagamine, Princesa de la corona— hice una pronunciada reverencia y finalmente dije —aceptare sus órdenes con gusto, portare él nombre de la familia real con orgullo y seré una esposa filial, caminando hombro con hombro, al lado del príncipe — hice una reverencia y me fui caminando a la mesa en junto de Allen, sin darle la espalda a los reyes. Me senté y el resto del día paso con "naturalidad". Hubo un banquete con los funcionarios y la familia real. Ahora era oficialmente, la princesa y esposa de un futuro rey.

Baile algunas piezas con Allen, mi padre, él rey y algunos funcionarios. Un viejo ponzoñoso quería pasarse de listo, pero llegó Rinto vestido elegantemente

— ¿Me permitiría Bailar con la dama?— él miembro del comité aceptó de mala gana y Rinto me tomó de la cintura

—Gracias, me estaba apretando demás ese viejo ponzoñoso—

—no es nada ¿disfrutas la velada? —

—Si bailar con todos y no comer nada es disfrutar, pues si, la estoy disfrutando — soltó una risilla

— ¿Querría su alteza ir a platicar con este humilde príncipe al jardín? —

—Por supuesto— dejamos de bailar y nos dirigimos al jardín. Fuimos a los jardines que no están abiertos al público, nos paramos en un puente, ambos viendo hacia el lago artificial en el cual se podía ver reflejada la luna.

— ¿Que se siente? digo el estar casada— me pregunto Rinto, observando el reflejo de la luna en el agua

—No lo sé, creo que aún no me golpea ¿sabes?— Rinto soltó una pequeña risilla—Es curioso ¿no te parece estar en una película? es como volver en el tiempo, un palacio, los vestidos, los títulos, me parece casi un sueño— le dije mirando al cielo

—Uno donde tú eres la princesa, pero Rin, esto es realmente tu vida ahora— soltó un suspiro

—Mi vida está en la completa incertidumbre, aún no sé qué me depara el destino ¿acaso no viste? hoy no me hablo, ni si quiera me miro. De verdad no pido que me ame y no sé si yo pueda amarlo, pero al menos me gustaría no vivir con el apellido de un completo extraño— suspire muy fuerte

—Rin, quizá no sea el mejor momento pero yo...—

—Rilliane— oí la voz de Allen llamándome e interrumpiendo abruptamente a Rinto, ambos nos enderezamos rápidamente — ¿Acaso es tan difícil ser mi esposa al grado de que huyes a mitad de la noche para quejarte con mi hermano?— se veía un poco molesto

—No sé a qué se refiere, alteza— le dije sin mirarlo

—Los honoríficos no son necesarios entre nosotros, ahora estamos casados— volteo a ver a Rinto y después se acercó a él de manera desafiante —Espero eso haya sido lo suficientemente claro para ti, hermano— se volteó, me tomo del brazo y comenzamos a caminar

—También soy hijo del emperador y soy mayor que tú, que no se te olvide, hermano— Allen vacilo un poco, pero al final seguimos caminando, voltee a ver a Rinto y me despedí con la mano.

Allen me soltó y camine detrás de él, a pesar de verse molesto, caminaba con ese porte elegante que lo caracterizaba. Entonces me di cuenta en donde estaba y con quien, creo que no había procesado nada de esto hasta este momento. Este era el palacio, este era el príncipe y por el anillo en mi dedo, esta era mi vida ahora.

Meiko nos intercepto y dirigió por los largos pasillos, entramos en una Ala un poco alejada del palacio principal, abrió una gran puerta de papel y había varias puertas más justo al lado, enfrente de estas varias ventanas, la iluminación de estos pasillos era tenue, daba la impresión de estar completamente iluminados por velas.

—Esta será su residencia de ahora en adelante, el rey ha pedido que sea un lugar más privado y sin tanta seguridad— Nos dirigió por el pasillo, se detuvo en la 2 puerta —Este es el cuarto del Príncipe, todavía no ingrese por favor su alteza— le dijo a Allen, quien estaba dispuesto a ir a su cuarto. Avanzamos, la puerta siguiente era mi cuarto -el cual por cierto no pude ver-, después estaba un comedor y contiguamente una sala de estar, y al fondo, muy misteriosamente una puerta solitaria, tenía un mal presentimiento. Ingresamos a la habitación, que para mi sorpresa, era muy tradicional; había una mesa con alimentos, un kotatsu, dos biombos y un gran futon, todo el piso era por completo de tatami, había un ligero aroma a incensó de lavanda y todo estaba iluminado tenuemente, simulando velas.

Meiko me llevo tras el biombo, me ayudo a cambiarme el estorboso vestido, me puso un camisón muy lindo, aunque normalmente no utilizaría eso, y una yukata encima, al salir detrás del biombo, me percaté de que Allen tenía un look similar. Todas las damas de la corte se retiraron y nos dejaron solos, cerrando la puerta.

Fui a sentarme a comer algo, tenía mucha hambre, no había probado bocado desde el desayuno, Allen hizo exactamente lo mismo. Ambos comimos, sin hablar, sin mirarnos, nada, ni un sonido más que los palillos rozando los platos. Termine mi comida y me disponía a dormir, estaba por quitarme la yukata hasta que por fin dijo algo

—Se supone que yo debería hacer eso— voltee a verlo con una cara sarcástica

—Estás jugando ¿no? es la primera cosa que me dices en todo el día— empecé a deshacerme de mi peinado

— ¿Estás diciendo que no sabes por qué estamos aquí?— se levantó de la mesa

—Claro que lo sé, pero eso no cambia nada, tu y yo somos dos desconocidos que se casaron, pero solo eso— había terminado de deshacerme el peinado e iba a quitarme el obi de la yukata, pero fui detenida por Allen, quien lo saco abruptamente, me tomo por la cintura y me miro muy fijamente, mi corazón se aceleró en demasía, me sentí hechizada.

—Escuche lo que le dijiste a Rinto, tienes el apellido de un completo extraño, quizá este sea un buen paso para ya no ser extraños— el comentario me molesto

—Tal vez no ignorarme en todo el día sea una mejor idea— le respondí desafiante, entonces me quito el resto de la yukata, pero no me moví

—No lo creo, esto será mucho más rápido ¿no crees?— el me empujó hacia el futon, caí sentada y el me obligo a acostarme poniéndose encima de mí, sentía su aliento en mi boca, pero no me inmute.

—Si juega con fuego, se puede quemar, no sé si lo que desea es que lo rechace, o me moleste ante esto, pero eso no sucederá, porque sé que no es capaz— se me quedo viendo —Tu no me amas, no te gusto ni un poco, puede que incluso me odies por apartarte del amor de tu vida, pero mejor resígnate, esta es tu vida ahora— le dije entre molesta y sarcástica

— ¿Cómo tú te resignaste a no ser nunca nada de Rinto?— sus ojos eran muy desafiantes

—Rinto no es más que un amigo— dije sinceramente

—Sé lo que sucedió entre ustedes el verano pasado, sé que no soy el primero en esta situación, quizá por eso no te ves asustada—

— ¿Alguna razón por la que deba estar asustada?— ignore lo que le había dicho antes, después me encargaría de Rinto

—Dime solo una cosa ¿Sería tan difícil entregarte a mí?— me quede en silencio —Eso pensé— se quitó de encima mío, se quitó su yukata y se metió al futón a dormir, acomode mi pijama y me propuse a hacer lo mismo

—A veces dulce, a veces frió, a veces molesto, realmente no te entiendo Len ¿Cuál es el verdadero tú?— me acosté en junto de él y me entregue a los brazos de morfeo

Éramos dos extraños durmiendo en el mismo lecho...

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola! este capitulo me costo muuucho trabajo terminarlo, de verdad, fue horrible, se me borro y borro y borro, todo un caos, pero termine por fin.

Este capitulo marca una nueva etapa en la historia, de aqui en mas, ya no habra tanta formalidad y sabremos que piensa al respecto la novia de Len ¿sera el inicio de una guerra?

Espero sus reviews, los amo, nos vemos pronto!

 _Abrazos kagaminosos y Besitos Gemelosos_

bye!


End file.
